Mistletoe Sock Hop
by hideANDseakHannah
Summary: AU: When the girls come home for Christmas for the holidays, Caroline conveniently plans a party in the Boarding House. She invites the entire gang to a "Mistletoe Sock Hop" where they were regarded to wear their best Christmas PJ's and a pair of tacky Christmas socks and be prepared to dance the night away, get drunk and lock lips under the mistletoe.


**The name of this came out of no where and I decided to roll with it. This is a cutesy little Beremy oneshot with an insight into "baby beremy" that I thought of while listening to music and doing dishes :)**

**AU: not supernatural. period. and ages are probably wrong, I kinda generalized them cuz I've never been 100 % sure how old everyone is in relation to everyone else... so gestemations :) **

**When the girls come home for Christmas for the holidays, Caroline conveniently plans a party in the Boarding House. She invites the entire gang to a "Mistletoe Sock Hop" where they were regarded to wear their best Christmas PJ's and a pair of tacky Christmas socks and be prepared to dance the night away, get drunk and lock lips under the mistletoe. **

**Bonnie Bennett and her boyfriend, Jeremy, don't need the mistletoe to smooch, but what will the leafy green stuff remind them of? **

"Bonnie, will you hurry? I need help with the tensile!" Caroline called to Bonnie Bennett, one of her best and oldest friends, who was occupying the guest bathroom in the Boarding House that their other best friend's boyfriend and his brother owned. The three college girls had returned home for Christmas Holiday - more diplomatically called "Winter Break" - only to find out Caroline had been planning a Christmas party for months. Elena, now living with her boyfriend whenever she was in their little hometown of Mystic Falls, offered up the Boarding House.

"Bonnie, hurry up!" Caroline called from the front of the house. "I need help with the tensile!"

Bonnie exhaled, adjusting her red lined white t-shirt with her hands and smoothing her red short shorts. She tugged on her curls with her curing iron one final time and then hurried out the door toward the sound of Caroline's voice. "Care, where are you?" She asked jokingly, weaving through the red and green streamers to where the blonde stood by the front doors.

Caroline sneered back, grinning. "Very funny, Bennett." She answered, flipping her curls playfully and tousling the white puff ball on her Santa hat. The girl was wearing exact PJ's as Bonnie and she reached over to pull a hat from the box behind her. "There you go, sexy." She winked, handing me a strand of red and white tensile. "Now, help me string this around the door?"

I helped her, glancing over her shoulder with a small frown. "Caroline, shouldn't they be back yet?" Caroline had sent the boys out pick up more firewood (okay, maybe she was just trying to get rid of them for a few hours so she could set up) and it seemed to Bonnie it had been quite long enough for them to gather up a little wood.

She laughed. "Bonnie Bennett, can't you be away from that boy for a minute?" She joked, raring into the kitchen to check on her party food where Elena was cooking.

"It's hard, Caroline. It's hard." Bonnie answered, slipping through the door behind her to see Elena wearing matching pajamas covered by a white apron. Her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her phone was nuzzled between her shoulder and her ear as she stirred the extra cookie batter - Bonnie thought it was extra because there were at the very least five platters of a dozen or more Christmas cookies a piece on the counter.

Elena hung up the phone and looked at Bonnie, grinning. "That was my brother calling to say they're on their way." She told her with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Oh, by the way, Bonnie's boyfriend is also Elena's baby brother. Elena's cool with it though and Jeremy is "really hot" so it works.

Bonnie grinned back. "Great to hear." She answered playfully, regarding the food. "How many people are we feeding, Caroline? Did you invite the Calvary and forget to tell me?"

Caroline laughed in response. "Bonnie, they're boys." She answered simply. "You have to feed them or they'll get bored."

Bonnie just laughed in response as the front door swung open. "Honey, I'm home." Damon called from the front door and I could hear the smile on his face.

Elena grinned, handing the bowl to Caroline. "Excuse me, ladies, but my Stud's back." She joked, laughing as she pulled off her apron and tossed it onto one of the dining room chairs.

Caroline laughed in response, silently stirring the cookie dough before glancing at Bonnie. "Oh, go on." She insisted, forcing a smile her friend's way.

Bonnie smiled back, squeezing her friend's shoulder before following Elena out the door. Bonnie knew this Christmas party would be hard on Caroline. Her and her high school sweetheart had recently broken up - he'd gone rogue after graduation and they hadn't been able to reach him for months before they finally broke it off. Bonnie hated to see Caroline sad, but she figured when the Christmas music filled the air and the dancing started she would jump to life, so Bonnie hurried into the entryway.

"Ugh, Bonnie, this must be against the child labor law." Jeremy joked, lugging an arm's full of raw lumber. He heaved it into the pile by the fireworks and brushed the saw dust from his pajama pants. He smirked over at her as she approached to hug him. "The old men wouldn't even help." He joked, kissing Bonnie's head.

"Hey, watch it kid." Damon interjected, icy blue eyes cutting through him. You see Damon was 24, living in this house with his girlfriend and her little brother along with his own younger brother, Stefan. Elena actually met Damon through Stefan. They were in the same grade at school and actually dated pretty steadily before the twisted love affair broke apart. "We could beat your ass blindfolded."

Jeremy grinned, a sixteen year old who wasn't afraid of a fight. Jeremy was easily ripped. His muscles far surpassed those of the Salvatore brothers, but they didn't care. What Damon lacked in strength he made up for in speed and Stefan made up for it in stamina. "Wanna test that theory?"

Stefan glanced around. "Where's Caroline? Shouldn't she be refereeing? This is her party." It was true that under normal circumstances Caroline would be throwing a fit that the two boys were arguing at her party, but today that wasn't going to happen.

"She's a little sensitive I think...you know this is the first Christmas since the breakup and all." Bonnie answered softly, glancing toward the kitchen.

Stefan nodded. "Oh..." His ever serious face twisted into a grin. "..however could we mend that?"

Elena glanced between Stefan and Damon who were exchanging sideways knowing glances. "What do you two have up your sleeves?"

Damon grinned at his girlfriend's distrusting frown. "We ran into an...old friend while Jeremy here was cutting the firewood."

Caroline's eyebrows knit together as she emerged from the kitchen, Santa hat askew and a new bowl of cookie dough to stir. "An old friend?"

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Ever the hostess, Caroline turned to address the door, carefully smoothing her hair and righting her Santa hat. She opened the door and gasped softly. "Ah, Caroline." The crisp British accent greeted her. "Pardon my dress, but my invitation was rather short notice." Klaus winked, stepping in behind her.

Caroline smiled, flinging her arms around his neck. "Klaus! What're you doing in town?" Klaus was Caroline's - not so - secret admirer turned more but halfway through Caroline's senior year he moved to New Orleans. At the time, Caroline was high on Tyler so she didn't mind it, but now that they weren't together she was relieved to hear the smooth velvet of Klaus's voice.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders, puffing out his white shirt with a breath. "I heard you were having a hard time."

Caroline glanced around the room. "Who called Klaus?"

They all turned away, splintering off into the party. Bonnie laughed, slipping her fingers into Jeremy's. "This is a party Caroline." She called, grinning. "Loosen up."

Jeremy chuckled as they dissolved into the living room that was decorated in so much "Christmas swag" it was hardly recognizable. Someone flipped on the iPod holding every big hitting artist's Christmas album and the party was hopping with life. Jeremy grinned, squeezing Bonnie's hand. "Come on, let's dance."

Bonnie giggled, allowing him to drag her to the makeshift dance floor Caroline had created in front of the fire place. She flung her arms over his shoulders, smiling as he swooped down and picked her up. "Jeremy!"

He chuckled, setting her down once again and taking her hands. "Yes?" He asked through a grin and she smirked.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked, dancing with him hopelessly. The boy - God love him - couldn't dance. It was laughable and almost - _almost_ - cute.

Jeremy shrugged, slowing his movements with the tempo of O Holy Night, drifting to us from the holiday styling's of some long forgotten artist. "I just love you." He kissed her forehead, smiling. "Is that so bad?"

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head. "Course not." She wrinkled her nose playfully at him, slipping her fingers around to cup the back of his neck as they danced.

"Oh, look!" Elena interrupted their comfortable silence, pointing from where she was dancing with Damon. "Someone's under the mistletoe." She grinned, batting her eyelashes and pecking Damon's cheek lightly.

Jeremy chuckled. "The mistletoe, eh?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Caroline interjected, swaying by with Klaus and a devious smile.

Bonnie frowned, glancing at Caroline. "What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

She laughed. "Oh come on, Bonnie, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Bonnie asked, glancing at Jeremy who looked just as confused.

Caroline laughed loudly. "Remember, it was when we were seven,"

_"Aw, look at little Caroline." Mrs. Gilbert cooed, mussing Caroline's hair. "Doesn't she look like a little Christmas angel?" In fact, seven year old Caroline wore a little white dress that poofed around her waist and fell to the floor. Her baby curls danced whenever she moved, making her look picture perfect. _

_Mrs. Forbes laughed, nodded. "They all look precious." _

_Elena was wearing a red and black skirt and a white sweater on top. Her eyes glistened with the bows in her hair, white against the brown. Bonnie was beside her in a red dress. Her hair was straight, falling to nearly her waist and tied to the side with a single red ribbon. Beside them sat the "men." Matt was wearing slacks and a green button down shirt and Jeremy - then five - was wearing slacks and a white sweater. _

_"Why don't you kids go dance?" Mr. Gilbert told them, placing a hand on Mrs. Gilbert's waist and leading her to the dance floor. _

_The kids splintered off to dance, laughing and talking among themselves. Jeremy followed after the older kids, puppy dogging and watching as they danced together. "Bonnie?" Jeremy asked her, smiling shyly. _

_Bonnie looked up from where she'd been dancing with Caroline and Elena. "Yeah, Jer?" _

_He smiled sweetly. "Could I dance with you?" _

_She didn't have the heart to say no and soon they were dancing. He was a good head shorter than the already tall for her age Bonnie so she led as they danced slowly. There was soft whispering from the grown ups about it, but Bonnie and Jeremy ignored it. Bonnie didn't mind Jeremy. He wasn't the most irritating boy she'd met and he could be nice - at least to her._

_"Bonnie! Look who's under the mistletoe!" Elena called, grinning playfully at them. _

_Bonnie's eyes shot skyward and she groaned. Course. She looked down at the little boy who was smiling coyly. She laughed, leaning down and kissing his cheek quickly. _

Bonnie and Jeremy looked at each other, eyes wide. "I had completely forgotten about that." Bonnie admitted, blushing into his shoulder.

He laughed, nodding. "So did I."

Bonnie grinned, looking up at him. "I guess there's only one thing left to do then."

"I guess so." He agreed and then leaned forward, kissing her in one swift motion. The troop clapped enthusiastically, but they just kissed. This time Bonnie slipped her fingers into his hair and held him there, grinning into the kiss until they had to pull away to breath. "Merry Christmas, Bon."

She smiled. "Merry Christmas, Jer."

**Merry Christmas... and please review ;) **


End file.
